


Vegetables, weeds and green things

by Desdasi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Fluff, M/M, Merlin and Arthur loves to annoy each other, Sassy Merlin (Merlin), Soft Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), That is actually a tag?, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdasi/pseuds/Desdasi
Summary: After a bad harvest leads to a hard winter Arthur is determined to provide better crops for his people. Knowing what to get is another thing.But Merlin likes those kinds of food, right?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153





	Vegetables, weeds and green things

Creating a peace treaty with the druids had been a good idea but it also came with more work for Arthur. He finished the page he was reading and turned to the next. He shook his head as he flipped the remaining pages. So many! 

The druids had sent him information about the different grains and vegetables they had seeds of. It was up to Arthur to choose which ones to request. The druids had promised that the seeds would sprout if the farmers followed the instructions. 

Arthur had no reason to doubt their words. So far they had given more than they had gotten back in this deal. When Arthur, Merlin, and his knights had traveled to the druids, asking for help he had been sure that they would laugh at them. 

After all, during Uther's rule druids and all magic users had been hunted. How would they trust a newly crowned king? The son of Uther? 

Arthur himself wasn't sure he was ready to rule but Merlin had insisted that they should go to the druids.

Camelot had just endured a hard winter because of the failed harvest and there was still a long time until the next one. 

Seeing that the royal stores had been emptier than Arthur could possibly believe he wasn't willing to risk another bad summer. 

They needed more resilient crops. So they went to the druids. They had revealed that Merlin had magic. Or well, they tried to. Arthur already knew. And Merlin had looked so surprised. Really the guy was so obvious it was a  **challenge** for Arthur to pretend he was unaware.

The druids had also been surprised by him calmly telling them that  _ he knew _ . And then they had begun talking about some prophecy saying that Arthur was the king that would bring back magic to Camelot. By then Arthur had decided he might as well agree and promised that he would make magic legal in Camelot when he returned to the castle. But if someone used magic to kill, hurt, steal, or otherwise break the law they would have to stand trial as any other of his people.

The druids had accepted it and prepared some food for him and his companions, before drawing up the peace treaty.

The following morning they rode back towards Camelot. And now, a week later, Merlin had told him that a list of crops had arrived and handed him a stack of papers. Barley, wheat, and corn. Tomatoes, mushrooms, and leaves, and who even knows. The druids' notes told him that some seeds were native but made more durable with magic. Others were foreign crop species brought by witches and warlocks that had traveled further than most can imagine.

"I didn't even know that there existed so many different vegetables", he told his servant and gestured for him to look.

"That's because you eat too much meat," Merlin said as he folded the last of Arthur's shirts. "It's not good for you."

"Meat is good! It makes a man grow." 

Merlin huffed. "Around his waist maybe."

"Are you calling me fat again Merlin?"

"No, not right now. But you know what? Sometimes the cook fills the plate I bring up to you with lamb chops, sausages,  _ and  _ bacon." Merlin looks at him.

"So?"

"So? Is that all you are going to say? Seeing as the sausages are made from game meat you have  _ three  _ different kinds of animals in one meal. One, Arthur!" 

_ Oh, it's fun to rile him up _ . Arthur keeps his face perfectly calm and adds another blow. "I drink tea, there is something green in tea."

Merlin looks as he is about to grab Arthur's sword and add regicide to his list of skills. 

"Tea. Is. Not. Vegetables. You clotpole." 

As it is getting harder not to smile Arthur looks down on his papers. "I ate the carrots and those were not meat the last time I checked." 

If he hadn't been looking down he would have seen the grin that broke through Merlin's scowl. "I would like to see you go hunting for carrots, sire. But you are correct. However, you have only recently begun eating those and I'm sure it's because I've been  _ relieving  _ your plate from a few of those lamb chops."

Arthur shoots up, pushing the chair backward. "You're stealing my food again?"

Merlin stands his ground. "I am  **protecting** your health! Your liver will thank me if you don't." 

"You've been listening too much on Gaius. We are not rabbits." 

Calculating how many steps away he is and the chance that Merlin will use his magic to shield himself Arthur makes a move as if he is about to step around the desk. Instead, he jumps over it, and to his left, a swoosh of wind rushes by. If it had hit him he would be on his arse now. 

As it is he catches Merlin and carries the warlock back around the desk. Merlin curses at him but allows Arthur to sit back in his chair, now with Merlin on his lap. 

He reaches around the man and grabs the stack of papers. He hands them to Merlin.

"Choose with me will you?" Merlin takes the stack and begins to rifle through them. 

Arthur wraps his arms around the slim waist and Merlin relaxes into his chest. Merlin liked this kind of food and he would probably enjoy reading about them. And most boring chores became fascinating if he had Merlin by his side. Merlin's curiosity was wonderful to watch.

Pressing his lips to Merlin's neck he confessed. "I'll eat whatever weeds you give me, too."

"Of course you will. You love me." 

"I love you", Arthur agreed.


End file.
